Soft Kitty Warm Kitty Little Ball of Fur
by ShotgunNeko
Summary: Hotaru has an itch and Diana needs a scratch. Hotaru/Human Diana.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon. If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd be awesome!

**A/N:** Thought these two were a cute pair after reading "Good Girl, Gone Bad" by Vanessa Riverton. Check her story out if u enjoy Hotaru fanfics and please r and r this fic as well ;)

**Soft Kitty Warm Kitty Little Ball Of Fur**

Seventeen year old Hotaru Tomoe sighed softly, staring up at the ceiling as she lay in her bed. Although it wasn't late, she was not in the mood to be social, and so she had retired to her room after dinner, feigning sickness, much to the surprise of her mama and papa. The raven haired girl was no stranger to depression, struggling with it like most teens do, but why did it seem just as things were looking up, that she had to be disappointed once again. It was her senior year of high school, Chibi-Usa and Diana had returned from the future, and everything should have been amazing. Unfortunately being a teenager was hard. Not long after the arrival of her two best friends, had Chibi-Usa's boyfriend Helios also shown up to watch over and protect his maiden. Now Hotaru was forced to play the role of supportive friend, whilst watching Chibi-Usa fall madly in love with another.

When she was younger, it had been easier to push aside the desire she had for her friend. Now teenage hormones were running rampant and Hotaru could feel herself slowly losing control. She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply as her hand slid underneath her covers and she lightly ran her fingers up and down the front of her underwear, teasing herself, while thinking of her sexy pink-haired friend. She may not have been able to have Chibi-Usa in her bed, but she would definitely have her in her thoughts tonight. Her fingers trailed upwards as she fingered the waistband of her underwear, feeling her own wetness begin to rub against the fabric. She was just about to push her fingers down deeper between her legs, when she heard a loud scream.

"NOT OKAY!"

Hotaru snapped her head up and listened closely as she heard two people arguing in the hallway.

"But small lady, I always sleep on your bed with you!" whined Diana.

"Diana! Remember how I told you that some things that are okay as a cat are NOT okay as a human.?" Chibi-Usa shouted.

"Yes?"

"WELL LYING NAKED ON MY BED IS ONE OF THEM! NOT OKAY! " Chibi-Usa roared.

"But small lady, clothing is soooooo itchy! And it restricts my tail!" yelped poor Diana.

"NOT OKAY!" was the response, as the door was slammed shut on the oblivious former feline.

Hotaru covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. Poor Diana. She was so naive and innocent, it really was funny. Unfortunately Chibi-Usa didn't seem to think so.

_So naive and innocent. And apparently in the hallway naked._

_Naked._

Hotaru suddenly had a devilish thought. She threw some shorts on and quickly opened her door. Just as she suspected, a cold naked Diana was laying in the hallway, curled up by Chibi-Usa's door.

"Diana." She whispered softly.

Diana's ears perked and with cat-like reflexes she crawled to Hotaru.

"Hotaru-chan!" Diana exclaimed happily, practically nuzzling Hotaru's leg.

"What happenned Diana?" Hotaru asked, trying not to be too conscious of the fact Diana was naked and purring against her skin.

"Small Lady kicked me out of her bedroom. Oh it's so much easier to be a cat." Diana lamented. "Humans have silly rules."

Hotaru chuckled in spite of the situation. Her friend looked downright hilarious. She had never seen Diana in her human form before she and Chibi-Usa had arrived a short time ago. It was odd, but she had welcomed her friend nonetheless. Another odd fact was that because Diana had been conceived while Luna and Artemis were in their cat bodies, her human form was that of a young girl in her teens, sporting a full length tail from above her waist. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had gone to great lengths to keep Diana's tail a secret from their classmates.

Hotaru looked down into Diana's inquisitive eyes.

"What are you thinking about Hotaru-chan?" she asked, blinking.

"Oh, uhm, nothing." Hotaru lied, as she extended her hand to Diana. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight? The floor can't be comfortable."

Diana's tail began to move back and forth uncontrollably, as she practically jumped into Hotaru's arms.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan. Hotaru-chan isn't mean like Small Lady." Diana chirped, before following Hotaru to her room.

"It must be hard, adjusting to life as a human, I mean after being a cat for so long." Hotaru sympathised.

Diana nodded as she jumped on Hotaru's bed, using her hands to paw the comforter, before settling down onto the far side of the bed.

Hotaru studied Diana as she made herself at home in Hotaru's bed. Diana's naked body seem to shimmer in the light of the window, and her tail seemed to make her creamy skin look even more inviting. The dark haired girl reached out slowly to caress Diana's back, and could swear the other girl was purring underneath her. Her hands moved slowly downwards as not to startle the cat girl, not sure how far Diana would let her go, or if Diana even had any idea what Hotaru planned to do to her. If she did, she was still playing innocent. Hotaru's breath hitched as her fingers began to stroke Diana's soft, warm tail. It was then that Diana slowly began to moan.

Hotaru was taken back. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

Diana didn't respond, but instead arched her back...so her tail was once again in Hotaru's hands. Hotaru stroked her friend's gorgeous tail, amazed at how sensual this seemed, feeling that familiar warmth down between her own legs as she became more and more turned on. Diana only continued to make soft sounds in response, causing Hotaru to become braver and braver. She leaned down and let her lips gently graze the soft skin just above her friend's waist, while continuing to work Diana's tail with her fingers.

Diana had no idea what had happened. One minute she was cuddling on Hotaru's bed and the next she suddenly found her body was on fire. What was this feeling? It was something she had never experienced as a cat, something she had never experienced before in her life. All she knew was that Hotaru was somehow causing this burning sensation in her body and it felt good.

As if reading her mind, Hotaru boldly wrapped her arms around Diana and pulled the shorter girl into her arms, passionately attacking her neck with hot searing kisses. Diana could do nothing but hold on tightly as Hotaru's tongue and lips had their way with her skin. Each kiss was more sensual and passionate than the last, as all of Hotaru's sexual frustration spilled out.

Diana was still holding back, unable to comprehend the warmth she felt deep at her core and the tingly sensation of butterflies every time Hotaru's skin touched her own. She closed her eyes as Hotaru's mouth inched closer to her own and without hesitation she gave in, opening her mouth and pushing her tongue ever so lightly into her best friend's mouth. Hotaru was surprised, up until this moment Diana had let her lead, but suddenly with the kitty's warm tongue sliding around against hers, she realized Diana was a quick learner.

_I want her tongue in another spot..._

Hotaru rolled her eyes as one dirty thought after another filled her brain, all centered around the fact that she had a hot kitty's tongue in her mouth and if kitty's tongue was hot in her mouth, think of how hot it would be...elsewhere.

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore! She needed Diana and she needed her now.

"Diana." Hotaru broke the kissing and looked lustfully into her friend's eyes.

Hotaru's tone was sharp and Diana suddenly worried she had done something wrong.

"H-Hotaru..." she trailed off, her tail suddenly drooping.

"Shhhhhhh." Hotaru slowly sat up and reached under her night shirt, pulling her underwear down and throwing them onto the floor. "C'mere kitty." She said, in her sexiest voice.

Diana was speechless, but nodded as Hotaru lay down, taking the smaller girl's face in her hands, planting a soft kiss on her lips, before pushing her down between her legs.

"Now be a good kitty, and show me how well you can use that tongue of yours."

Diana needed no more words of encouragement as she dove between Hotaru's legs. Hotaru squeezed her thighs around Diana's head, and grabbed onto the headboard. The kitty's tongue did not disappoint as it sent waves of pleasure pulsing through Hotaru's body. She closed her eyes as her friend brought her to the most amazing release she could have ever imagined. As Hotaru began to come down, she reached out and stroked the top of Diana's head, allowing her friend to slowly lap at the mess between her thighs.

"Ohhhh god." Hotaru murmured.

Diana didn't respond, she just rested her head on Hotaru's tummy while Hotaru continued to stroke her head. Hotaru didn't know what to say, so the two girls just lay there in the darkness, holding each other until Hotaru could hear the soft even breathing of her sleeping friend. Hotaru herself then closed her eyes. She wasn't sure what would happen in the morning. Hell she wasn't even sure that tonight had actually really happened. All she knew was that tomorrow if this was real, and not just some wonderful dream, she planned to make her new kitty purr. Hotaru grinned evilly in her sleep. Tomorrow couldn't cum...er come fast enough!

**THE END?**

**Lol I love lightly treading on that T rating...**

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and review! I love hearing feedback.**


End file.
